monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: NG+/@comment-92.239.0.240-20140213185733/@comment-98.250.139.84-20140214005722
All of your points are flawed and wrong, and your attempts at trying to point out the non-existent hypocrisy are flimsy. It does not exist, and the NG+, much like yourself, warps facts for the sake of trying to poke holes in the original story, though for what reason I don't know why. Perhaps the creator just really wants to show how they view it (even if this view is skewed), perhaps they're so intent on trying to put some hypocrisy into a game that has none, or perhaps they just hate the monster side. Nobody can say, but the fact is the game plays it neutral and both sides are portrayed equally, and those who refuse to accept that are in denial. Saying the fairies and ghosts couldn't do much harm is completely wrong, and is an attempt to try and move attention away from the key point that the two groups seamlessly blend without incident. The harpies didn't ask because they were afraid the answer would be 'no.' They were on a continent where worship and adherence to Ilias is strongest. Perhaps they could have asked first, but in the end they truly committed no wrongs, and to try and paint them negatively is to twist the truth to suit your own views. Port Natalia's mermaids fought back against the invading mermaids who agreed with Black Alice, and the ones who were repentant aided in rebuilding and helping the town. The mermaid queen did not kill anyb humans, and instead of continuing her hatred a la Spider Princess (who is one of the few ones who truly commits any actual wrongs against the humans and was rightfully punished), she chose instead to call off her attack and live away from humans while not continuing to preach hatred. She faced justice for her actions when Luka defeated her, and that was all that was needed since she was fluctuating in her beliefs and repented freely. The mermaids coexistence with humans flourished even more beyond then. Erubetie has just begun repenting for her crimes and striving for coexistence. Just because she didn't face the street justice you so eagerly crave does not mean she got off the hook. An eye for an eye is not the correct path, something you would know if you truly played the game. Furthermore, we have no proof Alma Elma actually killed people. It could be likely, but at the same time despite her carefree attitude she is not a mass-murderer either. The Lady's Village is wiped out with their leader actually killed for their transgressions, and Granberia did not do more than scare some humans in Iliasburg, which she immediately stopped once the Monster Lord told her to cut it out; to use that tiny incident as proof of monsters being favored by the game's narration is outright stupid. Also, Alma Elma didn't terrorize humans. Sara only tried to rape Luka because her monster blood, which was succubus in nature, went out of control. Good work ignoring that fact, and trying to once again shy away from the key point that the royal family's line is still proof of coexistence. Ilias Kreuz DID oppress innocent monsters. Unless you're going to pretend Lazarus bombing Port Natalia wasn't an act of terrorism, among their many other crimes. Also, I find it funny that you conveniently ignore the many acts of heroism regular humans do throughout the game, as well as the human race triumphing in many situations over the monsters without Luka's aid. Why does Luka need to kill a monster just because they attacked him? You clearly do not understand Luka's personality nor the message the game has about death and sacrifice. Luka strives for coexistence, and that can't be achieved if he simply kills off a less intelligent monster acting on instinct. If he were to kill the malicious ones too, then they would have no chance to think about and understand the follies of their actions, and thus reform. A prime example of this would be the Queen Bee of Plansect Village, who has reformed after her unsealing. Sometimes, there are monsters so truly evil and dangerous that they did need to be killed; Cassandra, the Beelzebubs, and Black Alice are prime examples of this. The others, however, need not be killed, and to wish so deeply for it is to wish for Luka to not be the character he is, and for the game to not have the themes it does. You know why the monsters didn't ask beforehand? Because Ilias. Ilias had so drilled into many of the human's head her commandments, that the monsters had no choice but to rape the humans for their survival. Many let their catches go afterwards, and in regions where Ilias's influence was not as strong there were an abundance of humans who more than happily helped the monsters. The fact that at the end of the game the entire world has people and monsters freely assisting eachother in this way is the proof of that. Monsters do not operate on the existence of 'might makes right' unless their name was Cassandra. Clearly, you only saw what you wanted to see, or simply didn't understand the story or dialogue. But it's not that the story seems to be neutral to both races, it IS neutral and balanced. Thinking about it logically makes it all the clearer that both sides are portrayed equally. It's fine if you want a world where things are slanted to your own personal ideas of the humans rising up against their 'monster oppressors' and side stories and fanfictions exist to make those worlds for you. The fact of the matter is, however, that the hypocrisy does not exist in the games, and that is the simple truth. To insist on otherwise is to see only what you want, to turn a blind eye to the whole story, and to pretend the game is something it's not.